


Blind Date

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 300(ish) Follower Celebration on Tumblr [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr, a you story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Word Count: 411A/N: Mal, this one is for you @malmuses. Took me FOREVER to come up with an idea for this lol. I hope you enjoy it!!!!





	Blind Date

“Sam, seriously,” Mal said as she poured herself a drink, “it has been entirely too long since you got laid.” She ignored Sam’s rolling eyes. “Come on, he’s a great guy. Just let me call him.”

“I don’t want to go on a blind date,” Sam argued. His hair flipped as he shook his head. “I’m not worried about getting laid, Mal. And, I am not looking for a relationship right now, either. I just need some time, okay?”

“No, you don’t.” Mal’s concern was obvious in her voice. “Sam, it’s been, what, a year since you and David split.” She sat across from him, setting her glass on the table to reach out and grab his hand. “I know it’s been hard for you. But you deserve to be happy. You gotta get yourself back out there, man. Get yourself outta this funk.”

Sam was staring at her, probably trying to think of more excuses to get out of this. Apparently, he couldn’t think of anything because he just sighed and looked down at the table.

“Fine, whatever,” Sam said, finally.

Mal did a fist pump and smiled. “Awesome, I’ll call him. Go get ready because you are doing this tonight, before you have time to change your mind.” She dialed the number as Sam walked out of the room.

An hour later, Mal was dropping Sam off in front of a fancy restaurant. “Here we are. You’re gonna be okay without me?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I mean, **this is where you impress me, right?** With your impeccable matchmaking abilities?”

Mal laughed and shoved Sam as he opened the car door to get out. “Call me if you need me, asshole.” She was completely certain that he wouldn’t need her.

She stayed in the car and watched Sam waiting by the door. She was close enough to hear the people talking as they went in and out of the restaurant. Sam looked nervous, but Mal knew the date would go well. Not that she would ever brag about it, but she was a helluva matchmaker.

She watched Sam’s reaction as a man with longish blond hair tapped him on the shoulder.

“Are you Sam?” he asked with a smile. Sam nodded. “Wow, she wasn’t kidding when she said you were hot.”

“Oh, you must be my date,” Sam said. “Mal didn’t tell me anything about you. I like to find things out for myself.”

“Oh, well… hi, I’m Gabriel.”


End file.
